Misty's Birthday
by sunshineespeon
Summary: This is a short story that I just thought up. It has AAM in it.


Misty's Birthday

A/N- This is my first story.It is AAMRN.Ash is 16, Misty is about ready to turn 16, and Tracey is 18.I wrote this when Brock was gone.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu were heading back to Pallet Town after Ash had won the Orange League.Misty's birthday was coming up and Tracey and Ash were busy trying to figure out what to get her.

Ash and Pikachu sat by a river one day.Ash asked "What should I get her?"Pikachu joked "Pika chupi pichu pika pika pichu. (Get up the nerve to tell her how you feel about her.)"Ash laughed "Fine if your so smart, how would I do that?"Pikachu replied before running back to the camp "Pika chu. (Figure it out yourself)"

Ash then slowly headed back to camp to find Tracey and Misty ready to head on to Saffron City.All four of them left with Pikachu riding on Ash's hat as he thought about what Misty would like.He had a great idea of giving her a Vaporeon but he only had an Eevee and no water stone to evolve it with.

As he walked along deep in thought, Jessie, James, and Meowth popped up.They had double-crossed Giovanni and now were friends with Ash, Misty, and Tracey.James smiled "Hey.Where are you four heading?"Tracey answered "Pallet Town.Do you three want to come with us?"Jessie replied "Sure.We have nothing to do besides getting numerous death threats from Giovanni.He isn't too happy with us right now."Ash laughed "I doubt that he would have been too happy to have you three turn him over to the police in Viridian City.Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu."The seven of them continued on their way to the Saffron City Pokemon Center.

When they got there, the Nurse Joy greeted them "Hello Ash.I haven't seen you around here since you returned Sabrina to normal.I had some trainers give me some water stones.Do you need one?"Ash whispered "Yes, but can I come back down later after everyone else is asleep?"Nurse Joy answered "Ok, I guess."Ash headed back over to his friends after giving Nurse Joy his pokeballs.

That night after everyone was asleep except for Nurse Joy, Ash went over to the phone and called Professor Oak in Pallet Town.Ash greeted "Hi Professor.I need a favor.Could you please teleport to me the Eevee I just caught last week?"Professor Oak sleepily nodded "Sure, just next time don't wake me up in the middle of the night."A few minutes later Eevee arrived to Ash.Ash said "Thanks Professor.Good night."Professor Oak echoed "Good night."Ash then terminated his connection and headed over to Nurse Joy's desk.He then asked her "Can I borrow that water stone now?"Nurse Joy pulled one out her desk drawer "Sure, here you go."

Ash ran out into the lobby and called out Eevee.He asked it "Do you mind if I evolve you into Vaporeon and give you to Misty tomorrow for her birthday?"Eevee shook it's head "Eevee. (No.")Ash gently touched Eevee with the water stone and watched it evolve into Vaporeon.After Eevee was done evolving to Vaporeon, Ash called it back to it's pokeball.He then fell asleep next to Pikachu.

The next morning after everyone was awake, Misty asked "Did anyone give me something for my birthday?"Jessie nodded "Yeah, James and I did.I picked it out though."Misty opened it to find some pokeballs that were aqua green.Misty thanked them "Thanks so much."Tracey was next.He handed Misty a beautiful picture of a Tentacruel that he had drawn.Misty smiled "Thanks Tracey. I suppose you forgot my birthday, Ash."Ash smiled "No, I didn't.Happy birthday, Mist."Ash then handed her Vaporeon's pokeball. Misty confusedly asked "What should I do with this?" Ash answered "Release what's inside of it." Misty threw the pokeball with opened revealing Vaporeon. Misty hugged Ash "Thanks Ash. I've always wanted a Vaporeon. Where did you get a Vaporeon?" Ash smiled "I caught an Eevee a couple of days ago while you and Tracey were getting supplies. Professor Oak sent it to me last night and Nurse Joy let me use one of her water stones." Tracey, Jessie, James, Pikachu, and Meowth went over to the other side of the room while Ash and Misty talked.

Misty admitted "Ever since I met you six years, I've loved you. I want to know if you feel that way for me?" Ash smiled "I love you too. I was afraid to admit it because I figured you wouldn't like me." Ash and Misty shared their first kiss as Vaporeon went over by the others.

A/N- I didn't put Togepi in here just plain because it wasn't necessary to. This is a short story that I couldn't get out of my mind. Please read and review. I don't mind people telling me how to improve on my writing.

~Purple_Houndoom~


End file.
